rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Avari
Mae govannen, ''friend! Welcome to the page all about the United Avari Tribes. '''Description:' The Avari of Rhun are one of the groups of Elves in Middle Earth, the easternmost group. Currently expanding, they mostly live in the Wild Woods, off the western edge of the Orocani, with some settlements in the Eryn Caran. History: Pre First Age*: When Oromë found that Elves that awakened in Cuivienen, he invited them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar and most of the Tatyar and Nelyar were persuaded and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. The remainder of the Tatyar and Nelyar remained suspicious of the Lords of the west, seeing them only in their wrath, or they simply refused to depart from their own lands, and spread gradually throughout the wide lands of Middle-earth. They were after known in Quenya, the language of the Eldar that eventually reached Valinor, by the name Avari, meaning "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. Having never come to Valinor, the Avari remained wild folk, dwellers of forests. Little is known of them, as they do not appear in any of the tales, save some references to Avari creeping in the south of Beleriand in the First Age. Some of them merged with the Nandor and Sindar in Eriador and the Vale of Anduin. Also, it is speculated that the Dark Elves were the first other sentient race encountered by the race of Men during their infancy. The Dark Elves probably taught them many of the basic crafts of civilization, though the craft of the Eldar surpassed that of the Avari even more than that of the Avari surpassed primitive Men. First Age: After the Fall of Gondolin, many warriors escaped the city, fleeing southernwards to the Haven of Sirion, where a haven was established for the refugees. Among this group of warriors was Caew, of the House of the Harp. Second in Command, he was one of the first elves to leave when the Lord of the House, Salgant, ordered them not to do so. Fighting at the Great Market, Caew barely survived, rumored to be a Balrog-Slayer, a task few could achieve in those dark ages. Thusly, Caew's sword earned the name Valaranehtar, or Balrog-slayer. Today it is known As Lightbringer, one of the 7 Great Swords of the Avarian Peoples. When Caew fled the Fall of Gondolin, he joined the remaining elven peoples at the Haven of Sirion. There he made the vital choice to take his people east, to seek for any remaining elves at Ossiriland. Among his group was Eol, a close friend of Caew; Ciryon, a mighty archer who was tutored by Beleg Strongbow in the days of Turin Turambar; Enelyë, wife to Ciryon and Arien, a healer who would heal the sick among the refugees. In total the group numbered 25, as most have been lost to the Ages. When they set out, they began to journey, but it became clear that they were lost. Passing far beyond Ossiriland, they journeyed into the Blue Mountains, where they found the Firebeard Clan *Most information that is in Pre-Second Age comes from The One Wike to Rule them All http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Avari, so go check it out. Category:Factions Category:Neutral Factions Category:Rhûn Factions